


Night Night

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Trans Alexander Hamilton, written by an age regressor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Stressed from college and not being able to regress, Alexander finally opens up to Eliza.





	Night Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I’ve been wanting to write an age regression fic for a while, and the inspiration finally hit me! It’s not much, but I hope you all like this. If you have any questions about the fic or age regression in general, feel free to ask them in the comments section!
> 
> **Update—** Previously posted under a side account (pastel_butterflies) but moved to my main.

They’re eight months into the relationship when Alexander decides to tell Eliza. By four months in, she spends half her time at Alexander’s apartment. At seven months, she moves in with him. Alexander has loved every minute of it, but with Eliza always there, he hasn’t been able to regress in nearly five months.

He has moments here and there, just a few minutes alone, feeling all the college stress bubble under the surface. Moments when he’s almost slipped, but then there was always something to do or someone there. So Alexander pushed down the feeling and tried not to cry. Finally, he decided it was too much.

“Betsey,” he says softly, leaning against her on the couch. “I need to tell you something.” He can feel his hands shaking from how anxious he is. Being on his period certainly isn’t helping with his emotional turmoil.

Eliza hums. “What is it, babe?”

Alexander takes a deep breath, and the floodgates burst open. He’s on the verge of tears as he explains it all, tells Eliza that he regresses to cope with stress and trauma, tells her he hasn’t been able to in five months and that it’s eating away at him, and he feels out of breath by the time he’s done talking. He sits up, biting his lip and fiddling with his hands, so many negative reactions going through his mind.

“I’m sorry,” he says when Eliza has no immediate response. “I know it’s weird I just....can't keep hiding it.”

“Honey, no,” Eliza says, wrapping her arm around Alexander’s shoulders. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Eliza’s hand rubs Alexander’s shoulder, and the other one reaches for one of his hands. “I don’t want you to hide any part of yourself from me. I love you, and I’m not going to judge you. I think it’s cute, actually, and I really want you to tell me more about it so I can be there for you.”

Alexander squeezes her hand. “I love you, too.”

Eliza kisses his cheek. “You said it’s been five months since the last time you regressed. How often did you use to?”

“At least once a week. Tried to make time for it. Sometimes it would just be cartoons and my bottle for about half an hour and then I’d go to sleep.”

“You used to regress once a week and you’ve gone five whole months? I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s not your fault,” Alexander replies. “But...you’re okay with it? If I regress tonight or tomorrow or something, that’s okay?”

Eliza kisses his cheek again. “Of course it is. And you said something about people that take care of regressors while they’re regressing? Caregivers?”

Alexander lights up. He leans against Eliza, snuggling against her, and starts explaining what he knows about caregivers.

Eliza does some research of her own later, asks Alexander what he is and isn’t comfortable with concerning his regression, and plans to buy him a few gifts after they’re done talking.

The day ends with Alex in Eliza’s arms, squirming a little as he tries to get comfortable and quell his anxiety.

“Liza?” he whispers.

Eliza smiles. “Yes, Alex?” she whispers back.

“Love you,” he says, finally getting still as he starts to drift off.

Eliza presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “Love you, too, Alex. Sweet dreams.”

Alex hums softly. “Night night.”

Eliza drifts off just after Alex, with the thought in the back of her mind that yeah, she could get used to doing this now and then.

* * *

A month later, Alexander is completely comfortable regressing around Eliza. Sometimes she’ll come home to Alexander, or Alex when he’s regressing, half asleep on the couch with a pacifier in his mouth and a stuffed animal in his arms. Sometimes she’ll feed Alex when they eat at home. Some nights she’ll hold him in bed and watch cartoons with him as he drinks from his bottle.

Everything is nice and comfortable. Up until Alex makes a mistake. It happens two months or so after Eliza learned about his age regression.

They’re in bed, Alex wearing pajamas covered in zoo animals and drinking from his bottle. The tv is on, music and bright colors all over the screen, but Alex is barely paying attention. He whines a little and buries his face in Eliza’s side.

Eliza runs a hand through Alex’s hair and turns the tv off. “Sleepy?” she asks.

“No,” he says, passing his bottle to Eliza. “Eyes tired.”

Eliza leans down and kisses the top of Alex’s head, then sets the bottle on the nightstand. “It’s late, baby. I’m pretty sure you’re sleepy, too.”

Alex sits up and pouts. “But I don’t wanna go to sleep!” he protests.

“I know, Alex, but it’s almost ten. Big you had work to do tomorrow, you need to rest,” Eliza says.

“But mama!” Alex whines. Then he freezes. He looks down, tears welling up in his eyes, and bites his lip. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, pulling the covers over his head.

Eliza feels the worry building up when Alex starts tearing up. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” she asks softly, pulling the covers off Alex. Her heart breaks when she sees the tears falling down his cheeks.

“Called you mama,” he replies, sniffling. “You’re gonna be mad. Gonna think it’s weird. I’m sorry.”

“Alex, no,” she replies, keeping her voice quiet. “I’m not mad. It’s okay, I promise. Come here.”

Alex wipes his eyes and moves closer to Eliza, burying his face in her neck as he hugs her.

“Shh,” she soothes, running a hand through Alex’s hair, the other rubbing circles in his back. “Everything is okay, Alex. I’m not mad. I don’t think it’s weird. I told you, sweetheart, I love you. You don’t ever have to hold things back.”

Alex takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He shudders a little, still crying, and nuzzles Eliza’s neck, hugging her tighter.

“It’s okay, baby, let it all out,” she whispers. “Take your time. I’m right here, Alex. I’ve got you.”

After a while, Alex pulls away. “Thank you,” he croaks.

Eliza smiles softly at him and kisses his nose. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now sit right here, I’ll be back in just a second.” Eliza gets up, slowly and gently pulling away from Alex, and goes into the adjacent bathroom. She grabs a washcloth, wets it with warm water, then walks back into the bedroom and dabs Alex’s cheeks and the skin just under his eyes. “There,” she says, kissing his forehead when she’s done. “All better?”

Alex smiles and nods. “Mhm.” He reaches out for Eliza, looking a bit discontent.

Eliza giggles and tosses the washcloth into the sink before turning the bathroom light off and crawling into bed.

Alex smiles when she gets back in bed, immediately cuddling up to her and wrapping his arms around her middle. “Love you,” he mumbles.

Eliza turns the lamp off and gets comfortable. “I love you, too,” she replies.

There’s a beat of silence, then, “Night night, mama.”

Eliza kisses Alex’s forehead once more and wraps her arm around him. “Good night, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
